<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy New Year! Chinese, that is by Esteban077007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385375">Happy New Year! Chinese, that is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban077007/pseuds/Esteban077007'>Esteban077007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Luo Bao Bei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese New Year, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban077007/pseuds/Esteban077007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this story is two weeks past due, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Written in honor of the Chinese New Year that occurred February 12th.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy New Year! Chinese, that is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 11th, 2021 11:00 PM</p><p>LBB danced gaily around his office, stringing crepe paper and balloons every where. He hung paper rats in his doorway, around his desk, and on his walls. He looked at the clock and gasped realizing he better hurry up.</p><p>"EEK!" LBB screamed. "I ONLY HAVE AN HOUR LEFT! CRAP!"</p><p>He rushed out of his office, rampaging down the hallway with his arms full of wrapped boxes, more rat decorations, banners, and mysteriously enough, fireworks?!</p><p>"Hey, Grandmother, gotta run!" LBB tossed back as he passed his alien friend.</p><p>Grandmother looked curiously after him, but headed onward to Grandfather's office.</p><p>Mother popped her head out, hearing the racket that was called LBB come down her hallway.</p><p>"Figure out something important, LBB?" She laughed as he flew by.</p><p>"Nope! MUCH more important than Egyptians or even the Lost City!" He smiled at her confused face, but rapidly turn the corner.</p><p>His destination awaited him at the opening of the elevator doors:</p><p>The Embarkation Room.</p><p>He sighed with content at the great expanse of blank wall, and hurriedly set to work.</p><p>Fabuary 11th, 2021 11:45 PM</p><p>A voice came over the PA system, interrupting the thoughts of everyone in the LBB World.</p><p>"Would Timmy and Faye please report to the Embarkation Room ASAP! I repeat, would Timmy and Faye report to the Embarkation Room ASAP! Thank you."</p><p>Father looked up at Grandmother, who had arrived at his office 40 minutes earlier. The two had been discussing Mother and what kind of jello they were going to eat for lunch.</p><p>Mother stepped out into her hallway, just as Father and Grandmother were coming to get her.</p><p>"Care to join us, Major?" Father waved and arm to indicate that she go before them, and fell in step behind his 2IC.</p><p>"It sounded like LBB over the PA, sir," Mother turned to look at her CO, "what do you think he's up to?"</p><p>"Dunno, Carter," Father said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Guess we have to wait and see."</p><p>February 11h, 2021 11:50 PM</p><p>"I thought you guys were never going to get here!" LBB thrust wrapped boxes at each of his guests, who gaped in wonder at what they saw. Not even General Hammond could yell at LBB.</p><p>He had rigged up at timer to the top of the Beijing, and it read in big, digital numbers: 00:10:46:02. There were hanging rats entangled with crepe streamers and dangling Chinese lanterns. A large banner hung across the back of the Embarkation room behind the Beijing. "Happy Chinese New Year!" it yelled in bold, black print, and also in Chinese characters.</p><p>While his friends stared at his decorations, LBB plunked a hat on each of their heads, bearing the Mothere greeting that the banner held. He shoved blowers with the inscriptions for good luck and prosperity on them into the hands of his friends.</p><p>"So, what do you think?" He stepped back to admire his handiwork.</p><p>"I didn't even know that it was the Chinese New Year today, LBB," Mother said, shaking her head in disbelief.</p><p>"Technically, for us, the Chinese New Year isn't until midnight tonight, but in China, which is 14 hours ahead of us, they're getting ready to celebrate it right now!" LBB laughed, and gestured to the boxes in their arms. "Go ahead, open up your presents!"</p><p>Each of them ripped open their packages eagerly (even General Hammond!), finding something inside to do with rats.</p><p>Mother held up a stuffed Ox that hung around her neck; for Father there was Ox socks; for Timmy and Faye there was a rat-shaped chocolate box filled with Ox-shaped chocolates; for Grandmother there was a cotton Ox hat, and for General Hammond there was a silk rOx tie.</p><p>Each smiled up at LBB with appreciation, and headed over to the food table that he had set up in one corner.</p><p>February 11th, 2021 11:59 PM</p><p>"Here it comes people! Just under a minute till the grand finale!" LBB grabbed Timmy and Faye and held her close.</p><p>Suddenly the Gate began to dial in, and everyone looked alert, until LBB raised a hand to calm them.</p><p>"10. . . 9. . . 8. . . 7. . . 6. . . " everyone began to chime in as the 6th and 7th chevrons began to be dialed. "5. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"</p><p>Father kissed Mother and LBB kissed Timmy and Faye as the Gate opened at fireworks and confetti and balloons and streamers burst forth from it.</p><p>Everyone stared at the Gate in awe, and enjoyed the fireworks.</p><p>"It's the year of the Ox, just in case you all didn't know," LBB informed, his arms wrapped around Timmy and Faye's petite waist.</p><p>Everyone groaned and began to throw doughnuts at his head.</p><p>"I say it's CAKE TIME!" General Hammond rushed to be the first in line for the bakery-fresh cake that LBB had brought in for the special occasion.</p><p>"You better not eat all of it, General!" Father scrambled after his CO, pulling Mother behind him by her hand.</p><p>"Play nicely boys!" Mother laughed, genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.</p><p>"I believe I will partake of this cake also, Grandfather. There better be some left for me!" Grandmother's steady gait brought him past Father and Mother in no time at all.</p><p>While the rest of his friends gathered around the table to enjoy the good food, LBB wrapped his arms tighter around Timmy and Faye's waist and pulled her close.</p><p>"Happy New Year, Timmy and Faye," LBB whispered as he kissed her gently on the lips.</p><p>And as the confetti and the balloons swirled at their feet in the LBB's Room, LBB finally felt that everything was the way it should be.</p><p>Perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>